Dream Catcher
by anime0017
Summary: Tomoyo's first day of college! Set aside studying, will she let romance disturb her studies?  ExT mainly.


**Dream Catcher**  
>by: anime0017<p>

_Author's notes_: So here i'am again. Back in wrirting some fanfics. Hellish college, I can't write that much for this past few years. Unlike back in highschool... *cries.

As for this story, It just came up from my mind, when I was day dreaming in chemistry class back in my first year college. Good thing, I didn't deleted this file and continued writing it.

ENJOY!

_Summary_: It was on another universe or world. We'll kinda a bit CCS or Tsubasa, and some dash of xxxHolic along the way. Tomoyo is studying BS Biology, hoping to take Medicine afterwards. She is studying in the same university like her high school friends like Sakura, Syaoran, Watanuki (Syaoran's cousin), Syaoron (Syaoran's twin), Himawari and Doumeki. Tomoyo also have friends with some sensei's in the university like Kurogane-sensei, Fay-sensei and Yuuko-sensei (Watanuki's godmother).

**Chapter 1**

_Tomoyo's first day in college_

So here I' am inside my car. Very nervous. I'm panicking. Really. Why isn't she answering my calls? Oh the hell…

"Tomoyo-sama, very nervous on the first day?" my driver asked me, seeing me panic to death at the backseat of the car.

"Isn't it obvious? Augh. Why, on all days, Sakura won't come to school with me?" I replied with a very nervous voice. Also, why in all days, Sakura is not answering my calls?

"Calm down, Tomoyo-sama. Sakura-sama is with her boyfriend, right? They wanted to have a walk to school together, like what she had said to us this morning. Also her classes would start much earlier than yours, right?" He replied with a smile. Augh, he's teasing me for not having a boyfriend.

"Yeah right. By the way, can you please park far away from the university's gate? It's kinda embarrassing." Well, I'm in college now. I should be commuting, but because of my mother's orders… Argh! This is frustrating!

"As you wish, Tomoyo-sama. Have a nice day at your first day in college! I'll pick you up here after school" He said before leaving me

"Well then, good luck to me" I whispered to myself.

As I have entered the University's ground, I found my way inside the cafeteria. I'm not lost, ok? I'm just looking for somebody from my high school. Anyone would do. I want some companion before my first class starts. I still have 30 minutes left.

Luckily, I have found Watanuki. He was sitting by himself, drinking some soda. It looks like he was waiting for someone, since he keeps looking at his watch. Himawari-chan, perhaps?

"Hi there, Watanuki-kun!" I greeted him as I took a sit.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san! Waiting for Sakura-chan?" He asked as he took a sip on his bottle of soda.

"Not really, she hasn't answering my calls since this morning. Maybe she is having some sweet moment with Syaoran-kun. By the way, what's the time and room your first class is?" I asked, hoping he is in the same class as mine.

"Hahaha, those two cannot be separated, huh? My course is B.S. Psychology; I do not think we're in the same class in any subjects. But since you asked, my first class begins at 9:30, English 101 at College of Arts and Sciences building, room 505." Watanuki replied as he looked at his cellphone.

"GREAT! We have the same class! So in this university, even with different course, you can be classmates if you have the same subject code. This is so cool! Would it be not a bother to accompany me?" I asked Watanuki happily.

"Yes. But I'm waiting for Syaoron-kun. Wouldn't be a bother for you? You could be late." He asked worriedly with a tease on his voice.

"No, at least I would be late with three people. Not by myself." I replied with a giggle, though I'm kinda confused with the teasing tone of his reply

"Oh, by the way, what's the course of Syaoron-kun?" I added, since I haven't asked anyone what the course Syaoron-kun had taken here in the university.

"Hahahaha! He's having the same course as you, didn't you asked him?" He replied with a grin

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't asked him. So what's taking up his time?"

"Nothing, really. Maybe looking for some girls." He smirked. Watanuki doesn't know that as he said that phrase, Syaoron-kun is behind his back.

"Some girls, huh" Syaoron-kun said as he gave a little punch on Watanuki's back

"Hello there, Syaoron-kun! Do we have the same schedule? I just known from Watanuki-kun that you are getting the same course as I do" I asked after laughing.

"May I see your registration form?" He replied to me as I handed him my registration form.

"Yes, except PE. I would be in your care." He added as he handed me my reg. form back after reading it.

"Same here, thanks! So well, what are we waiting for? Shall we head to our class now?" I said as I stood up.

XoXoXoXo

"Well then, have a nice trip to your next class Watanuki" Syaoron-kun said as we walk to our next class, leaving Watanuki with Himawari-chan that we met along the corridor.

"Next is Chemistry. Wow, I didn't expect college would be this fun!" I said looking at Syaoron.

"Well I guess, it is fun. By the way, I have to buy something from the cafeteria. Would you mind waiting here?" He asked. Hmmm, maybe he is hungry by now.

"I don't mind waiting. I'll wait for you here in that lobby" I said as I pointed the empty lobby

"Thanks, I'll be right back" Syaoron-kun said as he walked away

I sat at the nearest bench I could find and brought up my phone. It was full of messages from Sakura-chan. The messages said that she was sorry and her class was already starting by the time I have called her. But by dismissal, we'll be eating together. I replied her that I'll be meeting her at the nearest fast food chain later.

As I returned my phone back in my bag, I saw someone looking at me. A glasses guy, huh. Hmmm. Is he the type of person who has the guts to introduce himself? Judging from his uniform, it looks like his course is engineering, accounting, computer related course or just like Watanuki-kun, a Psychology student.

Of course, I looked away immediately. I would not like to get into some kind of trouble.

"Tomoyo" Someone tapped me from behind. It was Kurogane-sensei

"Oh, good morning, Kurogane-sensei" I smiled as I looked at him. I know him ever since I'm a kid, he was a friend of my mother. That in some point, he was like a bodyguard to me.

"I can see from my class list that you'll be having some class from me, PE" He said as he quickly looked at the class list he was holding.

"I would be in your care, Kurogane-sensei" I said as I bowed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Waiting for someone?" He asked, looking behind me.

"Yes, Syaoron-kun. He's going to buy something from the cafeteria"

"Oh I see, better wait with you here" Kurogane-sensei said as he took a sit in front of me

"Why?"

"The glasses guy is looking in your direction before I stared at him a while ago. It looks like at the first day, you already had a suitor." He grinned

"Nah, it couldn't be. It was so fast to be like that. Maybe he's just wondering why my companion left me"

"Maybe, or maybe I'm right."

"…."

"Hahaha! Tomoyo, you are really like that ever since a kid." Kurogane-sensei said to me as he patted my head.

"Ok, ok. I got it, Kurogane-sensei. Don't you have a class to attend to?" I asked as I removed his hand from my head. But really, I'm thinking things to say like like, GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

"I just dismissed my class a while ago. It was still the first day." He said, looking again behind me. Still looking at that glasses guy, huh.

"Syaoron-kun!" I said as I saw him walking, waving from my seat

"Aha. I'm right" Kurogane-sensei said

"Huh?" I said

"Look, your admirer got jealous. He had walked away" Kurogane-sensei said with a teasing voice

"HAH. Whatever, sensei" I said as I stood up.

"What are you two talking about? Are you now a couple?" Syaoron-kun teased.

"Like hell I would!" I said with an angry tone, at the same time, Kurogane-sensei laughed.

"See you later, sensei" I added as I pulled Syaoron-kun by his hand and headed to our next class.

So that's the first chapter! Hahaha *evil grin. Tomoyo got an admirer already. I know what you guys are thinking right now. That glasses guy… You think it is Eriol Hiiragizawa?

I'll update as soon as I can. I'll appreciate all comments that you will give to me.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
